


somebody in here, it's your birthday.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Even is a great boyfriend, Isak's Birthday, M/M, References to today's clips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: On the morning of Isak's eighteenth birthday, he wakes up early -- to the sound of someone relentlessly calling his name, the smell of waffles, and the sight of a very beautiful boyfriend, already fully dressed and beaming the crinkly-eyed smile Isak loves so much, with an armful of terribly wrapped presents.It turns out, Even has a few surprises in store.





	somebody in here, it's your birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this mostly written before today's clips dropped and then i was like oMG SHOULD I JUST SCRAP IT CUS THIS WILL NEVER BEAT CANON, but technically we didn't see isak's sappy birthday /morning/ with even, so consider this my little tribute to the amazing day that we've had and how incredibly much i love these boys ;~; 
> 
> also i have no shame about the title whoops

“Iiiiisak.”

“Mmm.”

“ _Isak_.”

The day has not yet begun, but the annoying sounds filtering through his ears just won't stop.  Whole body still asleep, Isak mumbles into the pillow, “Fiv’more minutes.”

“Baaaaby, no, you have to wake up.”

With a groan, Isak blinks his eyes open, groggy and disorientated. What day is it? Why is he awake and why does he so desperately want _not_ to be awake?  The second one of those is answered a moment later, when he shifts under the duvet and feels the twinging of all his muscles. Oh, yeah, Even had insisted on fucking him longer and better than Isak’s ever been fucked as a birthday celebration as soon as it turned midnight. Which also means that this day he's forgotten about must be --

“ _Happy birthday!_ ”

Right.  That.  Yawning, Isak rolls onto his back, and looks up at Even, taking a full ten seconds to process the sight he is met with. Instead of Even being stood there in boxers and a t-shirt he’s shamelessly thieved from Isak like usual, Even is fully dressed, beaming, with an armful of badly-wrapped presents and a shiny purple party blower between his lips.

As soon as he sees Isak’s eyes are open, Even blows, and the room is filled with a huge honk that startles Isak right out of the last dregs of sleep.

“ _Geez,”_ Isak says, blinking a bit as he pushes up onto his elbows.  He wants to pretend to be annoyed at the rude wakeup call, really, but only lasts about two seconds before a grin is tugging at the corners of his mouth anyway, and he’s hopeless to fight it back.  “You couldn’t have let me have a lie-in at least?”

Even shakes his head vigorously, throwing the party blower to the floor now that he’s probably woken up the whole building, and dumping the pile of presents onto the end of the bed.  Isak stares down at them for a moment, gauging the various sized boxes and blobs, the way they’re mostly wrapped in different wrapping paper, too much tape running wonkily across the sides, with a few bits of newspaper or Even’s doodles taped on top as well where there must have been holes in the wrapping.  Isak knows Even hasn’t got him anything huge, but the thought of being woken up and already feeling spoilt is very appealing.  Birthdays had never been a particularly big deal in Isak’s house, but Even clearly has a different view, and it's actually rather adorable; he's more excited about Isak turning eighteen than Isak is.

“My favourite eighteen-year-old.  Now you can buy your own beer and stop scrounging off me,” Even says, as he crawls on top of Isak and starts peppering his lips with kisses.

“Mmm, nope, sorry.” Isak scrunches up his nose, pretending to try and squirm away from Even. “You always have to buy me beer. It was in that extensive boyfriend contract I made you sign, no way out of it now.”

“Oh, it was?” Even teases, digging his fingers into Isak’s ribs until Isak is laughing. “I don't remember that. I don't remember that!”

 For the next few minutes, they devolve into a laughing tangle of limbs, which eventually turns into a tangle of kisses, and it's quite a few flustered minutes before Even finally extracts himself and rolls over, out of Isak’s reach.

“Hey, come back,” Isak protests, reaching up to the and and grab Even without actually moving from his comfy spot in the blankets. “Where are you going? It's my birthday, aren't you supposed to give me as many kisses as I want?”  

“Oh yeah?  Is that in the contract too?”

Isak hums, and lets his eyes fall closed again for a moment, expecting Even to immediately return with more kisses -- frankly, it’s never hard to convince Even to stay in bed.  But rather than the familiar weight of Even’s body landing on top of him a moment later, Isak just lets out an _oof_ as an entire armful of presents are dumped on top of him.

“Hey!” He’s laughing as his arms and legs curl up automatically, trying to protect himself from the rain of boxes Even’s sending down on him, but Even doesn’t look at all remorseful when he meets Isak’s eyes again. 

“Oh?  Don’t you want to open your presents?  You can get kisses any time!”

Okay, so Isak _is_ curious about what Even’s got him.  He’d thought the supposedly-secret party Even was throwing for him later was gonna be his gift, so it’s intriguing, and Even is also looking far too pleased with himself for the presents to just be new socks or something.  But Isak is also stubborn, so he insists on one more kiss before sitting up and starting to sift through the pile of gifts strewn all over the blankets.

Even sits opposite him on the bed, legs crossed, and laughs as Isak opens the presents.  The first box is condoms; the second box is also condoms.  The third box is lube, and Isak snorts, wondering if this is gonna be the theme.

“So who am I supposed to be having all this sex with?” he inquires, as he starts in on another present.  The pattern ends there, though; the next thing is a tiny little rainbow badge to match the pan-flag one that Even now wears on his denim jacket.  Then a few bars of chocolate, and then a little bottle of cardamom, and then some washing up gloves, which isn’t romantic but Isak has been complaining they need new ones for ages.  One tiny gift has gotten lost between the folds of the blankets, and Isak digs it out, unwrapping the scrap of paper it’s covered in with one tug -- it’s a nose plug, like the kind little kids wear at the swimming pool to stop water going up their nose.  Remembering their very first kiss, Isak lets out a breathless little laugh, and then laughs some more when he opens the biggest parcel.  It’s just one of Even’s hoodies, taken out of the dirty laundry basket. 

“You always steal that one, so I thought I would _officially_ give it to you,” Even teases, grinning the wide grin that makes his eyes crinkle up.  It’s Isak’s favourite look on Even.  It makes him look like he’s lighting up the whole universe. 

“That’s pointless, I only steal it because it smells like you.”  Isak rolls his eyes, but he pulls on the hoodie anyway, snuggling into it a bit.  That’s the last of the presents, and he makes sure they’re all carefully arranged in a little pile before climbing out from under the blankets and right into Even’s lap, twining his arms around Even’s neck and kissing him, over and over again.  Against Even’s smile, he murmurs, “Thank you.  I love it all.”

Even nods against him, their noses brushing, and they just stay like that for a little while.  Isak would honestly be happy to just drag Even back to bed and stay there all day, but they have lives to lead and things to do, so eventually he sighs and forces himself to crawl off Even’s lap, raising an expectant eyebrow.

“So?  Am I getting birthday breakfast or what?”

“Oh, you want _breakfast_ now?  You’re so high maintenance!”

“Um, _yeah_ I want breakfast!  I’m beginning to think you never read this boyfriend contract at all, fuck, don’t you know special breakfast is _required_ at every single birthday?”  

Alright, Isak’s mostly joking, but he’s also got no doubt in his mind that there _is_ a special birthday breakfast, mostly because he can see it laid out on their kitchen counter -- sometimes having a direct view from the bed to the kitchen is a blessing.  

Sitting back like he’s pretending to think about it, Even says, “Well, I _guess_ I could whip up some waffles or something, since I’m lovely like that.”

“You are lovely,” Isak agrees, grinning.  

“Mmm.” Even smiles right back as he climbs off the bed and takes the few long-legged steps it takes him to reach the kitchen.  Over his shoulder, he adds, “Well, before you get your waffles, you might like to know there’s one more present!” 

“There is?” Isak asks, playing dumb.  He knows Even mean the party.  Even’s been _trying_ to act like it’s gonna be a surprise, but he hasn’t been subtle at all, and Isak already knows he’s going to a park to meet all his friends later.  He’s expecting Even to just say something along those lines -- except, as Even picks up a plate of waffles with two forks and walks back towards him, he completely throws Isak off instead.

“Yep.  I’ve made you a film.”

Waffles in hand, Even stands at the end of the bed, looking very proud of himself.  For a moment, Isak just _looks._ He doesn’t know how he got this lucky, or what crazy conspiring fates of the universe came together to bring Even into his life, but he’s thankful for it every single day.

“A film?” he checks.  Even nods.

“A film.  But you have to find it yourself.  It’ll be like a birthday scavenger hunt, but on Youtube.”

Wait. _What_?

“What do you mean!”  But Even’s just grinning in his stupid cryptic way, backing up to put the waffles on their rickety little table and taking a seat.  Isak kicks off the last blankets and stumbles out of bed, following after him.  “Even!  That’s so not fair, oh my god.  There’s literally more than a billion videos on Youtube!”

“Well, you’ll just have to guess what it’s called then,” Even says, doing that ridiculous thing where he tries to wink but he’s smiling too wide and just ends up blinking.  Isak’s whole heart thuds with how adorable it is.  “I promise it’ll be easy.” 

“I hate you,” Isak says, but he knows there is far too much adoration in his voice for that argument to hold water for an entire second.  Huffing, he sits down at the table, accepting the fork Even passes him and already trying to figure out what the title of this film could be.  Or what it will even be _about._ There are so many possibilities, but he has to force himself to put them to the back of his mind, and just enjoy breakfast for a minute.  “If I don’t guess by the end of the day, will you tell me?” 

“You’ll figure it out before then,” Even assures him.  With a mouthful of waffle, Isak stares at him, and for a few minutes they just look at each other across the table, silent while they eat.

“I love you,” Isak eventually says, when the plate is almost empty and he still hasn’t recovered from how amazing his boyfriend is.  Even smiles at him, that crinkle-eyed smile, and Isak nearly swoons.

“I love you,” Even agrees, reaching across the table to poke Isak’s nose like the brat that he really is.  “Man of my life.  Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love reading all your comments so pls let me know if you liked this one ❤️
> 
> also on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/162097910196/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-seventeen-aka-the)


End file.
